The Oregon Foodborne Illness Prevention Program mission is to implement and maintain intervention or regulatory strategies to prevent illness and injury as a result of patronage of food, pool and lodging facilities. Oregon EHS-Net has three charges, they are; (1) to identify and define environmental antecedents of foodborne illness and disease outbreaks, with an eye toward sharing the information with other states (2) to test practical environmental public health surveillance and control strategies that can be exported to non- EHS-Net settings (3) to collaborate with other EHS-Net sites, CDC, state and local epidemiologists, clinical laboratories and environmental health specialists to design surveillance systems that produce more generalizable pictures of foodborne disease patterns. By establishing EHS-Net Sites as part of CDC's Foodnet Project, within selected State public-health agencies, CDC has created a national environmental public health resource. The purpose of the EHS-Net sites is to address national and state priorities related to the identification, definition, surveillance, prevention, and control of environmental antecedents to disease outbreaks. This program will conduct statewide epidemiologic investigations into the antecedent causes of foodborne illness outbreaks. This investigational work may occur in any of Oregon's 36 counties.